1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical stimulation system including an intelligent learning terminal connected to at least one wireless electrical stimulator based on wired or wireless communication, and a control method of the electrical stimulation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A body has characteristics of generating an infinitesimal amount of electricity and sensitively changing in response to electrical stimulation provided from an external source. Recently, due to an increased public interest in alleviating chronic pain, treatment devices based on such characteristics of the body have been developed.
However, an effectiveness of such treatment devices may be maximized for predetermined body parts having a high frequency of usage, for example, a shoulder, a waist, an abdomen, arms, legs, and the like. In addition, a user may face an inconvenience of adjusting an intensity of electrical stimulation each time a treatment device is used. Also, a degree of difficulty in manipulation of the treatment devices may result due to a physical disability resulting from application of an inappropriate intensity of electrical stimulation.
In a case of devices designed for use in a hospital setting, since adjustment of an intensity of electrical stimulation is performed by a doctor or a physiotherapist while listening to feedback from a patient, a substantial amount of time and human resources may be required. From the perspective of a patient, placing the responsibility of making direct, suitable adjustments to an intensity of electrical stimulation on the patient may be inconvenient. Also, providing an appropriate intensity of electrical stimulation to a patient experiencing communication difficulties may be complicated.